How I Changed for the Better
by CrossoverQueen21
Summary: My first non-crossover. Cammie has been gone for nearly a year now - she was MIA. When she returns to Gallagher she is different. Read to find out how Cammie changed for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Non-Crossover (Just to let you know!). The idea for this just popped into my head and I thought that I may as well give it a go – I don't really know where I'm going to go with this story, so if you have any thoughts just PM me! And just to let you know, the first few chapters will be in Zach's POV. But anyway - Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Zach POV

Cammie had been gone for nearly a year now. The CIA needed a skilled pavement artist to infiltrate one of the smaller COC bases and get a sample of one of there newest 'potions'. From what I have heard, Cammie had made it to the bases lab without being found. However, the guards got an anonymous tip-off and found her grabbing a sample. They locked her inside, tied her up and set off a bomb. The CIA recovery team found no traces of Cammie. She was declared MIA. Gallagher had never been the same since. Macey never picked up on any new fashion statements, Liz shied away even more than usual, Bex barely said a word and me? Well, I just kept to myself and pushed away all of my emotions and trained for hours on end. Headmistress Morgan, Cammie's mom, never showed up for assemblies or meals, so they were led by Mr Soloman.

* * *

All of the Gallagher students (and Blackthorne – they were on exchange) were eating lunch, when Miss Morgan ran in , tear stains streaked her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her nose looked sore. Never the less, she looked … happy.

"Cammie's back!" Miss Morgan called across the grand hall.

Forks dropped and mouths gaped open. Mr Soloman was the first to snap out of this shocked daze and met Miss Morgan in the centre of the hall. They whispered some unintelligible words and then rushed out of the hall. Dr Fibbs stood up, not knowing what to say or do. He stood at the podium, his mouth opening and closing, in all honesty – he looked like a goldfish.

"Please go to your … uhhh … dorms. Classes have been cancelled for today until … uhhh … further notice." Was what he finally decided upon what he was going to say.

Chairs scraped and people rushed out of the hall. I gathered up the group **(A/N the group is Macey, Liz, Bex, Grant and Jonas (and Cammie, but she's not in the story yet ;-) )) **and we went down to Headmistress Morgan's office. The door was half open and we could see Miss Morgan gathering up some files and documents.

"Miss Morgan?" asked Bex as she peered round the door.

She turned around. Her face was expressionless but she seemed slightly distressed. I'm guessing that it was because of Cammie. I wonder what happened to her over the past year.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked.

"We were wondering if we could see Cammie." Replied Grant.

Miss Morgan gestured for us to sit down, this can't be good.

"When the explosion took place, Cammie was locked in the labs – they were full of dangerous and unregistered chemicals. Cammie's mission was to recover these chemicals and bring them back to base for the CIA to look into, to find out what they do to people. Well, Cammie has been affected by them, what they have done, we don't know yet because Cammie passed out when we found her and she still hasn't woken up yet but we have found that her heart has become almost four times stronger and her body now seems almost indestructible."

By the end of Miss Morgan's explanation to as how Cammie is we were all speechless.

"Oh, and yes, you can see Cammie." She finished.

She led us down to the infirmary. The nurse let us in to see Cammie, her heart monitor showed an abnormally strong heartbeat. She had definitely changed over the year. Somehow, she looked … more beautiful from when she had left – other than how she was hooked up to a load of machines. We sat for nearly 20 minutes until Cammie started to wake up.

"Where am I?" Cammie asked, groggily. She looked around and she seemed to realise that she was at Gallagher. She craned her neck to the side to see us and her face instantly brightened up – her sapphire blue eyes lighting up the whole room.

"Gallagher" Macey simply stated.

"So … what did I miss while I was gone" Cammie was clearly out of practice in masking her emotions – you could clearly tell that she was avoiding the real elephant in the room.

"Oh my gosh, Cam. You were gone for a year and you were MIA!" Liz screeched.

"I think its time for you to leave, we just need to look Cammie over and see when she will be well enough to start classes." Interrupted the nurse.

We all left and once we got to the girls' dorm room we discussed what could have happened to Cammie. But, as we were told by Miss Morgan, the chemicals in that COC lab were unregistered. There could have been _anything_ in them.

* * *

The next morning I decided to get some extra training in before classes, so I jogged down to the hall to quickly grab an apple. On the way there something sped past m with extraordinary speed, and then I heard a giggle. To be more accurate, _Cammie's_ giggle. The next thing I heard was the halls doors being flung open. I ran to them to see Cammie casually strolling towards the buffet and reaching for a waffle.

"Gallagher Girl?" I called to her, she turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, Zach. Miss me?" She asked

"What kind of question is that, of course I did, you were gone for a _year_, Cammie," I replied, evading my usual cockiness "where were you? Or don't you know?"

"Well, I _suppose_ I can tell you … they didn't say anything about not being to tell my _boyfriend_ …"

* * *

Third Person POV

_[Flashback]_

_The guards set off the explosion, snickering_

_"I don't think that we'll have the Chameleon bothering us anymore!"_

_Cammie was still stuck inside. The bomb went off, soaking Cammie in a number of mysterious concoctions. The explosion nearly killed her._ Nearly_. A mysterious group of people came and took her away. When she woke up from her three month coma they trained her. They trained her how to use her super speed and strength effectively. After another 9 months the mystery group decided that she was safe enough to go home. Cammie ran all the way to Gallagher, not stopping once because she was so eager to get home. When she arrived in Roseville she managed to stumble her way to the gates of Gallagher. Her heart ached (even with its new found power and resistance) and all she could do was collapse on the pavement and wait for someone from Gallagher to find her._

**What did you think? Should I carry on with it? Or not? Either way, please review and read my other fanfics if you haven't already done so. I was thinking about doing a 'Joke of the Day' – should I?**

**Joke of the Day : ****_Did you know that Jack the Ripper and Whinny the Pooh have the same middle name. Coincidence? I think not._**

**Until next time … CrossoverQueen21**xxxxxxx


	2. AN

**Sorry if you thought that this was a real chapter, but its not. Sorry! I would just like to say that I have just had a new laptop and was an absolute IDIOT because I forgot to send myself my new chapters so I will have to re-write both of them. It may take a while so please just be patient for me! I would also like to say that I have a new instagram account that is by the name of CrossoverQueen21. Please follow me so that I can keepyou all up to date on my stories. You can also give me ideas for what you want to happen in all of my stories. Thanks guys. Until next time ... CrossoverQueen21 xxxxx Don't forget to follow me!**


End file.
